


Your eye smile makes me melt

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: It's funny how he can recognize Kihyun from the crowd despite not seeing him for more than a year; he even has a different hair color and style now.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Your eye smile makes me melt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/emidegrey/status/1202041520146108418?s=20) uwu

Minhyuk rubbed his hands together to try and get some heat back into them, the harsh winter cold seeping right back the moment he stopped. He leaned on the railing of the second floor of the waiting area as he watched people exit the departure area.

He might've been too early, but he guesses it's better that way than having Kihyun wait for him. Besides, he wanted to surprise the other, somewhat. He originally planned to do the whole welcoming party complete with confetti and banners but decided against it unless he incurs the other's wrath. He can imagine how embarrassed Kihyun would've felt and the number of smacks he'd receive after the whole shebang. He did get Kihyun a bouquet, but he wouldn't be giving it yet. 

He sees a familiar face in the crowd as he continued to keep himself warm. An excited smile spreading across his face.

It's funny how he can recognize Kihyun from the crowd despite not seeing him for more than a year; he even has a different hair color and style now. Kihyun hasn't seen him yet and was still walking around looking this way and that looking for him. He eventually stopped by a wall and took out his phone, dialing with the chubby fingers Minyhuk found cute. Minhyuk continued to watch him, taking in how pretty the other was despite almost being swamped by his scarf and coat. It felt like Kihyun never really aged, like he never really left Korea - but then it might just be because of their frequent video calls. 

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, and when he took it out Kihyun's smiling face and name flashed brightly on the screen. He started walking along with the crowds before he picked up the call, making sure he was out of sight but keeping Kihyun's in his. Just because he didn't do his initial surprise plan didn't mean he wouldn't want to surprise the other still. 

The closer Minhyuk got the more excited he felt, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He was doing everything he can not to say fuck it and rush over to Kihyun and hug him tightly. Maybe kiss him too. 

"Hello?" Minhyuk says casually.

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"W-wh..." Kihyun tensed before shifting on one foot to another, looking flustered with his eyebrows furrowing. "You didn't forget did you?"

"Forget what?" He continued to act like he was unaware of Kihyun coming back, standing just behind one of the schedule boards.

"Min... Minhyuk, are you for real?"

"What are you getting upset over?"

"You know what never mind!" Kihyun says exasperated, dropping the call as he grabbed his bag and started walking briskly with his luggage. Minhyuk quickly maneuvered through the crowd to catch up with the smaller male. He weaved through the sea of people almost making run for it just to make sure he'd stop in front of Kihyun, blocking his way and making him stop in his tracks.

"Hi." Minhyik grins, hands on his hips as he stood there in front of Kihyun. "You really thought your boyfriend would forget to pick you up?"

Kihyun stared at him for a while in shock before he relaxed and his gaze softened. Kihyun's eyes start to crinkle to the side as he smiled behind the facemask, shaking his head at Minhyuk, a laugh on his lips. His eyes filled with mirth and delight and love. 

He was beautiful. 

At that moment Minhyuk knew Kihyun had him wrapped around his pinky. He was so in love with the other he couldn't imagine a future without him.

Minhyuk opened his arms motioning for the other to hug him. 

"I know, I know, I'm the best, no need to cry. Now, come here." He says as he took a step forward the same time Kihyun did, and he wrapped his arms around Kihyun tightly. It still felt surreal that Kihyun was back in Korea even for just three weeks.

Nevertheless, he is, and he's back and Minhyuk gets to hold him this way again.

"You're really cold," Minhyuk comments as he pulls away, wrapping Kihyun's scarf tighter around his neck.

"I'm fine," Kihyun says as he shifts his hold on his bag. "It was cold on the plane, that's all."

Minhyuk sighs before he takes Kihyun's luggage and started walking, taking Kihyun's hands in his and intertwining their fingers. 

"We should eat first. I already told your parents I'd take you out on a date first before dropping you off first thing in the morning."

Kihyun hums as he walks beside him, close enough that he could rest his head on the Minhyuk's shoulder. Eyes slightly lidded as they moved along with the crowd.

Minhyuk bumped his head to Kihyun's earning a groan.

"Too tired?"

"A bit. I'm just glad I could stretch my legs." 

Minhyuk pulls his hand away and wraps his arm over Kihyun's shoulder instead, pulling him closer to him before he presses a kiss to Kihyun's temple. The kiss earned him a playful slap to the arm. Kihyun melts in his arms soon after, head rested on his shoulder as Minhyuk led him to the car.

* * *

Minhyuk made sure Kihyun was comfortable in the passenger seat before putting away his luggage and bag in the trunk. When he got on the driver's seat Kihyun eyes were already half-lidded as he tapped away on his phone, probably letting his parents know they're together already. 

"Ready?" Minhyuk asks as he straps Kihyun in, the gesture earning him a laugh from the other.

"You're being oddly kind today."

"What I can't pamper my boyfriend a bit? We haven't seen each other for years." Minhyuk says as he just rests his hand behind the other's headrest looking at him.

Kihyun notices and stares back, eyebrow raised. "What?" 

Minhyuk hums and reaches back for the small bouquet of red roses and white tulips he got for Kihyun. Giving it to the smaller male and watching his expression turn from surprise to excitement.

"You got me tulips!" Kihyun says excitedly as he turns the bouquet this way and that, smelling it a well.

Kihyun's laugh sounded amazing and Minhyuk mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done.

"Of course I got you your favorite. I told you I'm the best boyfriend, okay?" He says as he starts the car. He takes Kihyun's hand the moment they enter the freeway, traffic almost non-existent.

Kihyun merely hums and relaxes in his seat, eyes watching the passing of lights, Minhyuk's smooth driving lulling him to sleep. Soon after he was dozing off.

* * *

Minhyuk woke Kihyun up when they arrived at a restaurant they frequented when they were dating back in college. It operates 24/7 simply because it was close to several universities and students would sometimes spend their nights there to study or get a taste of a homecooked meal instead of the usual fast food.

Kihyun groans as he woke up, eyes squinting at the restaurant before beaming at Minhyuk when he realized where they were. Minhyuk could only grin back as they exited the car and walked into the restaurant, one of the waitresses recognizing them immediately even though it has been years - Minhyuk comes back once in a while, sometimes with friends, sometimes alone just, so he could reminisce.

"Wow, this place didn't change at all," Kihyun says as they settled in one of the private rooms, Minhyuk sliding the door slightly closed after ordering for them. He opted to just get the meals they used to just to be sentimental. He's pretty sure Kihyun was also craving some traditional Korean food despite knowing Kihyun cooks for himself most of the time.

"Yeah, even the staff hardly changed. I usually go with Jooheon or Hoseok-hyung." Minhyuk says easily and they fall into talking about their friends until their food arrived and they continued to talk some more. Minhyuk filled in Kihyun with the things he wasn't able to tell him about in the past months since Kihyun was busy with his finals and fixing his requirements to come back to Korea for the holidays. 

Their group of friends had been tightly knit even after college and would occasionally hang out whenever their schedules allow them to. Well except for Kihyun and Hyungwon. Kihyun took his master's degree in photography and arts in the US while Hyungwon tends to travel a lot with his work as a model. Hyunwoo opened his dance studio and usually has his crew would work as back up dancers to rising idols while Hoseok, Jooheon, and Changkyun work on producing music. Minhyuk also started with his art studio where he'd occasionally get kids to teach how to draw and paint. 

Hyungwon was going back to Korea this week too, so maybe they could plan an outing soon.

"Let's get ice cream," Minhyuk randomly says as he paid for their bill.

"In winter?" Kihyun asked in disbelief, eyes wide as he looked at Minhyuk. 

"Sure, why not?" He grins as he urged the other to get up and leave. Kihyun could only give him an exasperated sigh and a small smile.

* * *

Minhyuk brings them to Eungbong Mountain with Kihyun surprisingly excited over watching the sunrise together. Well, at least things were working in Minhyuk's favor. 

They stood by the railing, taking in an overview of the buildings beneath them. The city lights showed through the thick morning fog, softening the general view.

"Kihyun-ah."

The other turns to look at him with a small smile on his face. The light from the rising sun painting the other's face with soft shades - cheeks more prominent, red from the cold.

"Yeah?”

"Give me your hand."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him but did as he was asked. He held out his hand, and Minhyuk turned it so his palm was up. He cradles Kihyun's hand, grinning at how big his hand still is compared to the other. 

"Your hand's so small." He comments before laughing as Kihyun tried to snatch it away - he kept a tight grip on it though. He can see the pout starting to form on Kihyun's lips and he wanted to kiss it away.

"Your hands are just freakishly huge." Kihyun retorts but doesn't struggle anymore, probably because Kihyun's hand is freezing and Minhyuk remained warm.

"Yeah, yeah. Here." He reached inside his pocket before placing a small blue velvet box on the other's palm. Kihyun looked confused as he held on the box to keep it in his hand while Minhyuk pulled his hands away, stuffing them in his pockets. He didn't need Kihyun to see how badly his hands are trembling now out of nerves. Even his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

He wanted to keep things simple and honestly, if Kihyun didn't agree to go to the park with him, then plan B would be proposing in front of Kihyun's house. 

They haven't really talked about settling down, but there were plans to buy a house and live together once Kihyun graduated from his master's degree. They talked about traveling together. Of raising dogs together. If that doesn't scream domestic, then he doesn't know anymore. 

He's fairly confident Kihyun wouldn't break up with him but there's also a possibility Kihyun's not ready for labels like that. Of being tied down entirely to one person. Well, it's not like they could get married in Korea anyway.

He watched as Kihyun looked at him then back at the box, his other hand hovering over the box, unsure if he should open it. 

Minhyuk's nerves were killing him. He almost wants to chicken out now.

Kihyun opened the box in the end, and inside the dark blue cushion rests a simple white gold ring. Kihyun takes the ring out of the box and examined it, the soft light making it glow. His eyes widening slightly as he read the engraving inside it, tensing up immediately. Minhyuk prepares for the worst, but Kihyun kept quiet as he held the ring.

It feels like forever and Kihyun isn't saying anything.

"Well?" Minhyuk prompts.

"Well?" Kihyun repeats, confusion laced his voice as he grips the box tighter and turns to look at Minhyuk. Kihyun's brown eyes were glazed over and he looks like he's about to cry. 

"Yes or no?" Minhyuk asked. 

A smile made its way on his lips, his head tilting a bit as he sees Kihyun start to grimace, and he knew the answer. He knows the look he saw on Kihyun's eyes - the one he gives Minhyuk when he's being annoying, but couldn't resist Minhyuk for the love of everything else. And he knew. 

"Of course it's a yes. What the heck are you thinking?" 

His smile broadened, heart soaring.

Excited, he reached for the ring, taking it from the stuttering Kihyun and held Kihyun's hand gently. Minhyuk slowly slid the ring to Kihyun's ring finger where it rested comfortably snug, glistening in the morning light. He took a moment to admire how perfectly it rested on Kihyun's hand, loved how it looked on him, loved the meaning behind it.

"How is it, Mr. Yoo? Prepared to become a Mr. Lee?” he asked as he stroked the smaller hand in his.

Kihyun hits his arm and laughs at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You're too cheesy, I can't believe you proposed to me like this." 

"You can't back out once you say yes, okay?”

Kihyun laughs, intertwining their fingers and stepping closer to Minhyuk, his free hand gripping the taller male's jacket to pull him down for a quick kiss.

It was merely a peck, but Minhyuk felt his heart about to burst in his ribcage.

"Yes, I'll be your ocean, Minhyuk."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello again! This fic has been in my drafts for a couple of months but I gotta say it's really fun to write. I had a lot of fun with this pair and story so hopefully you enjoyed reading as well!! What's actually engraved in the ring is just as Kihyun says, "Minhyuk's ocean", cheesy, but I always find those as something romantic. Anyway, if you wanna chat or just scream at me find me on twitter [@emidegrey](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or on [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)! You can also check my art account [here](https://twitter.com/emidegrey_art/status/1150965148250595329?s=20).
> 
> Title is from Bolbbalgan4's Chocolate


End file.
